Cataclysm
by resuiem
Summary: Recovering Sophie and her best friends go through changes they wouldn't expect they would ever go through. Struggling with the fact that Scott is a werewolf and finding out she could be something too is not how she planned her years in high school would play out. {StilesxOC}
1. Wolf Moon

**Cataclysm**

Chapter 1, _Wolf Moon_

* * *

Sophie was only seconds away from strangling her siblings. There she was, sitting on the couch watching the recent episode of Game of Thrones with her mom and they decide to be as loud and obnoxious as they possible could. Her mother, Gemma, wasn't even paying attention to the television, she was spending more time engulfed into the book. Sophie didn't see the point of watching the television show if she was going to read the books during said show. Sophie's familiar text tone urged for her to glance over at her phone and read over the new text message.

 _Tweedle-Dee:_

 _I'm outside your house, ask mom if you can sleep over._

"Hey...Mom?" Sophie looked up from her phone to her mother.

"Hm?" Gemma replied as her eyes continued to skim the words in her book.

"Would it be okay if I spent the night at Stiles' tonight?"

"That's fine, Soph, you have an appointment with Liz on Thursday." Her mother reminded before licking the pad of her finger and turning the page. Sophie groaned at the mention of her special doctor but was soon interrupted by her ringtone. She hated Liz with a burning passion, her appointments with her are almost always silent and the way she stares at her for forty minutes at a time irritates her to no end. Sophie saw the contact name on the screen before tapping on the small green button and bringing the phone to her ear as she forced herself off the couch and up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I'm getting my things now, calm down." She seethed through the phone, not giving him a chance to speak before hitting the end button. Sophie walked into her room before grabbing some clothes and essentials and putting them into a bag she didn't use anymore. She didn't even know why she kept it. The bag was from the fifth grade and she was clearly obsessed with Hannah Montana seeing as everything from that time period was all her. Sophie slumped down onto her bed before sliding on her black shoes and reaching for the green lighter on her bedside table and shoving it in her back pocket. When she knew she had everything she needed, she grabbed her bags and slumped down the stairs.

"He's here, I love you." She stated before kissing her mother on her forehead and walking towards the door.

"Be safe, please. I love you too." Gemma demanded, her eyes not leaving her book once again as her daughter walked towards the door, "What are we doing for your birthday?"

Sophie placed her hand on the door knob before looking back at her mom and shaking her head, "My birthday was almost a week ago."

"Okay? You weren't here, now were you?"

Sophie let out a sigh, "We can do whatever you want, mom. It doesn't really matter to me."

"Well, some of our family hasn't seen you since you got back."

"Aren't Aunt Sienna and Keana moving back anyway? They can see me then."

Gemma looked up from her book and gave her a long and hard stare.

Sophie swallowed, "How about next Saturday?"

"Vanilla cake?" Gemma smiled as Sophie opened the front door.

"Vanilla cake." Sophie nodded in agreement before walking out the door and shutting it behind her. Her eyes fell on the jeep in the driveway as she began walking over to the vehicle, opening the door and tossing her things in the backseat.

"You took _forever_." Stiles groaned, eagerly tapping on his steering wheel.

"Well, you didn't exactly give me a heads up." Sophie pointed out before climbing into the vehicle and pulling her seat belt on.

"We still have to get Scott." Stiles mentioned before pulling out of her drive way.

"What is it that is so important?" Sophie questioned.

"They found a body."

Sophie's eyes nearly fell out of her head, "What?"

"Well, half a body..."

"Half?" She repeated in disbelief and he nodded, "And we..."

"We're gonna go look for it." Stiles grinned.

"You couldn't have told me before hand?"

"Well, then you wouldn't go."

"No shit!"

"Oh, come on, Soph, it'll be fun." Stiles reassured, causing Sophie to shake her head.

"Do you want me to take you to your appointment on Thursday?" Stiles offered, glancing between the girl beside him and the road. Sophie pursed her lips to the side in thought before looking over at Stiles.

"I don't even know if I want to go." She admitted, causing the boy to look over at her with concern before turning his stare back onto the road.

"Come on, Soph," Stiles sighed as his fingers eagerly began to tap on the wheel again, "You promised as soon as you got back that you would go. You promised me."

"I'm doing better." Sophie reassured, "All she's doing is prescribing me more and more medications that, may I remind you, don't help."

"Soph, you won't talk to me. You never tell me what's wrong so I can't help you. You need her."

"Does he know were coming?" Sophie questioned, changing the subject.

"He wasn't answering his phone." Stiles sighed, pulling up to their best friend's house. Stiles pulled his keys out of the ignition before looking over at Sophie.

"Don't look at me like that." Sophie warned.

"Look at you like what?"

"Like I'm helpless."

"Whatever, I'll just leave it alone then."

"Thank you." Sophie agreed as Stiles climbed out of the car and walked onto the porch.

Sophie watched the boy make several attempts to climb on top of the roof before he finally got on top. "You're such a dork." She whispered to herself before giggling slightly when seeing her asthmatic best friend come out the door with a baseball bat. She debated wither or not she should warn Scott that Stiles was on his roof so he wouldn't give him a concussion... but ended up deciding against it.

Sophie moved to the back seat before bursting out laughing at an upside down watched Stiles climb down and explain the mission to Scott before the two boys walked towards the vehicle.

"Hey Scotty." Sophie smiled as the boys climbed into the car.

"Hey Soph." Scott smiled back at her as Stiles started the engine and drove away from Scott's house.

* * *

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott questioned as the three climbed out of the jeep.

"You're the one that's always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles stated.

"Um, that's you." Sophie reminded, causing Stiles to roll his eyes.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott pointed out as the three began walking through the woods. Sophie felt her chest tighten and her stomach catch in her throat as the feeling of fear and anxiety flooded her body.

"Right!" Stiles exclaimed, "Because sitting on the benches is such a growing effort."

"No, because I'm playing this year." Scott stated, "In fact I'm even making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit!" Stiles grinned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't be so mean." Sophie warned, "Scott is very capable of making first line."

"Well, I guess everyone should have a dream," Stiles chuckled at the girl beside him, "Even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Don't crush his dreams even if they _are_ unrealistic!" Sophie defended.

"Hey, I can hear you." Scott reminded, slightly glaring at his two best friends.

"Sorry." Sophie apologized.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott questioned, causing Stiles to stop in his tracks.

"Huh." Stiles began walking again, "I didn't even think about that."

"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked, causing Sophie to shudder.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles admitted.

"Of course you didn't." Sophie sighed.

"Comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott mentioned as the three started to climb up a small hill.

"I know." Stiles grinned before they reached the top.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott reached into his jean pocket before shaking his inhaler and sucking in the air.

"Maybe we should have left the severe asthmatic in the car." Sophie stated as she watched the boys immediately fall to the ground. The girl just stood there, not knowing what was going on before feeling two hands pull her down with them. Sophie was very confused before looking up and staring at the multiple men and police dogs heading their way.

"Come on!" Stiles motioned before jumping up and running off in another direction.

"Stiles!" Scott and Sophie shouted in unison.

The asthmatic boy took another hit of his inhaler before the two stood up and chased after the curious boy.

"Stiles, slow the fuck down." Sophie groaned.

Stiles slowed down and looked at her before falling over, startled by the police dog that came from absolutely nowhere. Sophie glanced back at Scott but he was out of site. The felt a sudden urge to hide too but realized she had already been seen.

"You two! Stay right there!" A police man shouted.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." Stiles' dad claimed while his son stood up.

"Dad, how're you doing?" Stiles attempted to be sly but it clearly wasn't working.

"So, have you been listening to _all_ of my phone calls?" Sheriff Stilinski questioned, crossing his arms.

"No... Not the boring ones." Stiles replied, causing the girl slightly behind him to roll her eyes.

The Sheriff's eyes went from his son's to Sophie.

"Where's the other partner in crime?"

"Scott?" Stiles questioned.

"He's at home..." Sophie lied, hoping the Sheriff would believe her.

"It's just me and Sophie." Stiles reassured before the two teenagers glanced at each other.

Sheriff Stilinski walked over to the two before wrapping his arms around their shoulders, "I'm going to walk you two back to the car and you are going home. Don't think i'm not telling Gemma about this."

* * *

"I hope Scott's okay..." Sophie confided as she pulled the blanket over her body. She couldn't shake the fact that something bad had happened.

"It's Scott." Stiles reassured before climbing in next to her, "Of course he's okay."

"Oh, yes, severe asthmatic Scott is always okay." Sophie sighed before feeling his stare on her. She didn't mind at first but when his stare traveled from her face to her forearm she immediately felt discomfort.

"How come you never tell me why?"

Sophie glanced at him before staring back at the ceiling.

Stiles let out a sigh, realizing that she wasn't going to tell him before he got up to turn the light switch off.

The boy made his way back to his bed, lying down on his side and gently running his fingers from her wrist to her forearm and tracing the patterns that had been etched into her skin.

"Seriously, Soph," Stiles stared at her, "Why?"

"Goodnight, Stiles." Sophie forced a smile before turning away from him.

Stiles let out an irritated sigh, "Goodnight, Soph."

* * *

"Okay, let's see this thing." Stiles motioned for Scott to lift up his shirt.

Scott followed though with the request and partially lifted up his shirt, causing Stiles' eyes to light up.

"That's nasty." Sophie said in disgust, staring at the blood soaked cloth on his stomach. Stiles went to touch it but Scott batted him away.

"I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott stated as the three began walking towards the entrance of the school.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles questioned.

"There's no possible way you got bit by a wolf, Scotty." Sophie shook her head.

"Well, I heard a wolf howling." Scott defended.

"California doesn't have wolves, not in like 60 years." Stiles explained.

"Well if you guys aren't gonna believe me about the wolf then you're definitely not going to believe that I found the body." Scott teased.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles grew excited.

"I wish, I'm gonna be having nightmares for a month." Scott replied.

"That is freakin' awesome, that is going to be the best thing to happen in this town since... since the birth of Lydia Martin." Stiles noticed the strawberry blonde, "Hey Lydia!"

Scott suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness and was very confused by the feeling.

He wasn't sad.

Scott looked over at Sophie, seeing the sad look in her eyes and hearing her heart beat pick up.

"You- you look like you're gonna ignore me." Stiles sighed as he turned back to his friends.

"Are you okay?" Scott questioned her.

"Yeah, of course." Sophie forced a smile.

"What is that smell?" Scott questioned before very visibly sniffing and inching towards her. "You smell amazing."

"I'm not wearing any perfume..."

"Really?" Scott questioned.

"Really." Sophie replied.

"Okay, weird." Stiles stated.

* * *

"Who's that you're staring at?" Sophie questioned, coming up behind Scott.

"No one..." Scott replied, turning towards his best friend before Stiles came up to them.

"She's here for like two seconds and she's already on Satan's radar."

"She's hot," Stiles stated, "Beautiful people heard together."

"Wow," Sophie scoffed, adjusting her bag that was on her shoulder.

"What?" Stiles asked, not knowing what he did to piss her off.

"Nothing," Sophie shook her head before turning to Scott, "Scotty?"

"Huh?" Scott replied as he continued to stare at the brunette girl across the way.

"You're out of it, today." Sophie stated.

"Nah, I'm okay. Are you coming to watch us practice?" Scott asked, causing the girl to nod.

"Of course I am." Sophie replied, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, you just don't seem up for it." Scott stated, glancing over at Stiles then back at her.

"I'm fine, Scotty." Sophie reassured.

Scott stared at her for a while, hearing her heart beat pick up again.

"Did you just lie to me?" Scott questioned.

"See? This is why you need to go see Liz on Thursday." Stiles stated, causing Sophie to look over at him and glare at him intensely.

"What? Why aren't you going to your appointment?" Scott questioned her.

"I don't know..." Sophie sighed, attempting to change the subject. "Don't you guys have practice?"

"Don't change the subject, Sophie." Stiles warned.

"You just came back and you're not going?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"I didn't say I _wasn't_ going." Sophie grew irritated, "I just said I didn't _want_ to."

"No, you said you didn't know if you wanted to go or not." Stiles added.

"Yeah, if I _wanted_ to, dumbass. I never said I wasn't gonna go."

" _Good_." Stiles wailed before taking his two best friends in his arms and walking off down the hallway.

* * *

"Hey Sophie." Lydia waved as Sophie climbed up the bleachers, "Come sit with us."

Sophie glanced back at Scott and Stiles before complying and sat down next to the girl she hated most.

"This is Allison." Lydia introduced, pointing to the brunette girl that Scott was staring at earlier.

"Hi." Sophie leaned forward slightly so she could see her and smiled.

"Hi," Allison smiled back at her, "Sophie, right?"

"Yeah." The blonde girl nodded before turning her attention back onto the boys on the field.

"Who is that?" Allison questioned the two girls sitting next to her as they looked at Scott.

Lydia shrugged as Sophie glanced between Allison and Scott several times.

"Scott?" Sophie raised an eyebrow, not sure who she was asking for.

"Yeah?" Allison agreed.

"Yeah, that's Scott... number eleven." Sophie pointed at her best friend, causing Allison to nod.

"Why?" Lydia questioned the girl beside her, not knowing why she would want anything to do with him.

"He's in my English class." Allison reassured before Lydia looked over at Sophie.

"Aren't you like in love with Scott?" Lydia questioned, causing the blonde girl to burst out in laughter.

"As much as I love Scott, Lydia, he's like a brother to me." Sophie shook her head.

"That's not what he said." Lydia pointed to Stiles who was sitting on the bench not that far in front of them.

"Why would he think that?" Sophie questioned the strawberry blonde next to her.

"I don't know, something about not being able to do anything because you want Scott or whatever. He says a lot of weird things, most of it I don't remember." Lydia shook her head.

"Oh, okay." Sophie looked away from her before staring at the back of Stiles' head.

The sound of a whistle filled their ears, causing her to look over at Scott who was by the goal. The girl watched her best friend move around awkwardly, covering his ears before getting smacked in the head with a ball. The team began to laugh along with the coach. Scott stood from his place before the next player ran across the field and chucked the ball into the goal but was caught by Scott. Sophie's jaw dropped in disbelief as she heard Stiles cheer him on slightly.

Soon, another player came a long and shot into the goal, but was caught again by Scott. Sophie let out a slight cheer along with the boy in front of her. Scott continued to catch every ball that each player shot at him.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison stated.

"Very good." Lydia agreed with a nod of her head.

"Oh no..." Sophie whispered as she watched an angry Jackson cut to the front of the line.

Stiles glanced back at Sophie as Jackson began running down the field. Her and Stiles stared at each other with concern before he turned back to watch the scene in front of him. Jackson threw the ball as hard as he could and came at Scott very quickly, but once again, he caught it. Stiles and Sophie stood up with their arms held high as they cheered for their best friend. Lydia stood up next to Sophie as she screamed for Scott, slightly glancing over at her boyfriend.

* * *

"I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott explained as the three walked through water and onto the dirt. "And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things?" Stiles as Scott ducked under a branch while Sophie tried to shake of as much water from her shoes as she could. "Like what?"

"Like the mint gum in your pocket." Scott pointed out.

"I don't even have mint gum." Stiles rolled his eyes before he pulled out a piece of gum from his jacket pocket.

"What about me?" Sophie questioned.

"You smell..." Scott knitted his eyebrows together as he searched for words to describe how she smelt. "Butterscotchy?"

"Butterscotchy?" Sophie raised an eyebrow, confused by his answer.

Stiles walked up to her before sniffing her for himself.

"She smells like lavender and tobacco." Stiles contradicted.

"It doesn't smell like it's on her..." Scott explained as they continued to walk through the woods, tracing their steps from last night.

"That's weird." Sophie shook her head.

"So all this started with the bite?" Stiles questioned.

"What if it's like an infection, the bite flooding the adrenaline before I go into shock." Scott worried.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles explained as the blonde girl in between them rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Scott questioned as he stopped walking and faced the two.

"Yeah," Stiles reassured. "I think it's called Lycanthropy."

"What is that?" Scott questioned as fear flooded his eyes while rubbed the temple of her forehead. "Is that bad?"

"Oh yeah it's the worst." Stiles added, "But only once a month."

"Once a month?" Scott questioned.

"On the night of the full moon." Stiles continued.

"Oh my fucking god." Sophie groaned at the two boys.

Stiles let out a mock howl, causing Scott to push him slightly before walking again.

"Hey, he's the one that heard a wolf howling." Stiles explained to the girl next to him before Scott glanced back at him.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott worried.

"Right, dude! You're a werewolf." Stiles exclaimed before growling to make a point, causing Scott to glare at him. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding but if you see me in shop class and melting all the silver I can find cause Friday's a full moon."

Scott stopped walking and looked around confused, "I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body; the deer came running; I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested.

Scott leaned down to search for his inhaler in a pile of leaves.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler those things are like eighty bucks." Scott sighed. Sophie slid her fingers through her hair before noticing they weren't alone and nudged Stiles to warn him of the presence. Scott noticed the affair before standing up and turning around.

"What are you doing here?" The black haired man asked as he made his way toward the three. "Huh? This is private property."

"Oh, sorry, man we didn't know." Stiles apologized, glancing back between his friends and the man in front of him.

"We were just looking for his inhaler, we're sorry." Sophie swallowed as she gestured to Scott.

"Yeah...just forget it." Scott spoke before the man tossed his inhaler into his hands and started to walk away.

"Thank you... sir." Sophie spoke after him but he just kept walking away.

"Okay, come on, I got get to work." Scott motioned for them to leave.

"Dude! That was Derek Hale." Stiles stated, turning to his friends. "You guys remember, right? He's only a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott questioned.

"The fire." Sophie sighed.

"Yeah, his family all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles added.

"I wonder what he's doing back."

* * *

"I thought you were taking me home?" Sophie questioned as they drove down the road that led to Stiles' home.

"No. You're staying with me till Thursday, Mom has plans." Stiles glanced over at her.

"What kind of plans?" Sophie looked over at him with a confused look.

"Birthday plans." Stiles wiggled his eyebrows before turning his attention back on the road. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

"I'm okay." Sophie breathed.

" _That's good._ " Stiles smiled.

"Why did you tell Satan that I was 'in love' with Scott?" Sophie looked over at him with a quizzical look in her eyes.

"Well, aren't you?" Stiles glanced over at her.

"No. I am not."

" _Sure_."

"I'm not in love with Scott, Stiles." Sophie seethed.

"Well, you tell him a lot more things then you tell me."

"Yeah, well, I can't talk about my problems to the source of my problems, Stiles."

Stiles stared at her as long as he could before having to look back at the road. "What do you mean the source of your problems?"

"Just leave it, Stiles." Sophie shook her head.

"No. I'm not leaving it alone this time, Sophie." Stiles assured but no words left her mouth, "Tell me, please." Stiles glanced over at her again, "Sophie."

"Okay, Stiles, Fine. A lot of things you do affect me." She admitted as she stared down at the road in front of them.

Stiles' breath caught in his throat as tears threatened his eyes.

"What?" Stiles breathed.

Sophie could hear the sadness in his voice which caused her to look over at him and feel the guilt swarm in her stomach. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, "I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"What did I do?" Stiles swallowed, attempting to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill.

Sophie turned my focus back onto the road before inhaling, "It's not just you."

"But I'm a reason." Stiles looked over at her in confusion before looking back at the road.

"Nobody is a reason for the choices that I make." Sophie looked down at her feet. "It's all me. My decisions. Nothing is anyone's fault but mine."

* * *

"Alright, be honest." Sophie stood from the bed before patting down the red velvet dress on her body, "How do I look?"

Stiles spun his chair around so that he could see her before staring at her as his eyes glazed over her entire form.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You look beautiful." Stiles swallowed before standing up from his chair and grabbing his car keys. "Are you- Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Sophie grinned before grabbing her bag and walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs with Stiles before walking out the front door. The two teenagers climbed into the vehicle before driving off towards the party. "I'm excited."

"For?" Stiles glanced over at her before putting his eyes back on the road.

"Alcohol, duh." Sophie shrugged, "Lydia may not have a soul but she has some great booze."

"Don't drink too much, please." Stiles pleaded, "You know how you get."

"I just get really hyper." Sophie shrugged.

"Right and what about after the happy hyper party girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do, you know how bad you get, too."

"Okay, I won't drink that much." Sophie rolled her eyes before looking over at him.

"Thank you." Stiles nodded as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "How was your appointment yesterday?"

"It was okay, I guess." Sophie looked away.

"You guess?"

"We just talked about my dad."

"And?"

"And says the same shit just like every other psychologist I get. I'm getting sick of doctors telling me things that I already know." Sophie sighed before looking over at Stiles, "How are you doing?" Sophie knew about the fight him and Scott had earlier today but he hadn't mentioned anything to her other than the fact that tonight's a full moon and his theories on Scott being a werewolf. She saw the damage Scott had done to Stiles' computer chair and didn't really know what to think of the situation.

"I'm worried." Stiles nodded his head as he let out a breath.

"I'm sure everything's going to be fine." Sophie forced a reassuring smile as Stiles searched for a place to park near the sidewalk. Once Stiles found a pace to park they climbed out of the jeep and made their way into Lydia's party that was swarming with drunk teenagers. As soon as they entered the house, some random guy bumped into her.

 _"Bitch."_

"Did you hear that? That was totally uncalled for." Sophie looked over at Stiles, "That guy bumped into _me_ and called _me_ a bitch."

Stiles rose an eyebrow, glancing back at the door before looking back at her, "Sophie, he didn't say anything."

"Ye—"

"Sophie!" Lydia shouted from the kitchen before making her way over to the two.

"Hi, Lydia." Sophie forced a smile before feeling the red headed girl grab her hand.

"Come take shots with me." Lydia pulled her towards the kitchen, causing Sophie to look back at Stiles as a plea for help.

"I'm gonna go find Scott." Stiles pointed to the back doors before walking away. Sophie continued to be dragged along to the kitchen before Lydia let go of the girl's hand before opening a cupboard and pulling out two shot glasses and placing them on the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. Lydia grabbed a very expensive looking bottle of vodka before pouring the contents into the shot glasses.

"So much for not drinking too much." Sophie whispered to herself as Lydia set down the glass bottle and turned to her.

"Ready?" Lydia asked. Sophie nodded before the two girls grabbed a shot glass and tossed it to the back of their throats.

"Holy shit." Sophie gagged at the intense burning sensation in her throat before setting the shot glass down onto the island. The strawberry blonde let out a small cheer, slamming her shot glass down on the island before looking over at Sophie.

"How does a Vodka Cranberry sound?" Lydia offered.

"Sounds perfect." Sophie forced a smile, wondering why the girl that bullied her for years was being so nice to her. Lydia grabbed the two shot glasses and placed them in the sink before grabbing two normal glasses from the cupboard and placing it on the island, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"We used to be best friends." Lydia reminded as she filled the glasses with two shots.

"Used to be." Sophie corrected as Lydia grabbed the cranberry juice from the fridge and poured the contents into the glasses.

"I don't want it to be like that anymore." Lydia glanced at the girl next to her before putting the cranberry juice back into the fridge.

"You called me a wrist cutter and told the whole school. You picked on me for years." Sophie reminded before grabbing the glass that was hers and taking a sip. Lydia slid her tongue along her lips before picking up her glass with one hand and grabbing Sophie's hand with the other.

"And I want to make up for that. I truly am sorry." Lydia sympathized before dragging her outside.

"Lydia, I'm not just going to forgive you after one drink and a few nice conversations." Sophie shook her head as the strawberry blonde dragged her towards a table and sat down.

"I know but I'm willing to wait." Lydia nodded her head before taking another sip of her drink. Sophie let out a sigh before sitting in the chair across from her. The girls slowly sipped on their drinks as Sophie scanned the crowd of people in search of the person she wanted next to her most.

"Are you looking for Stiles?" Lydia questioned before setting her glass on the table.

"Yeah." Sophie looked over at the girl across from her before chugging the rest of the liquid in her glass.

"Oh my god. You're not in love with Scott." Lydia leaned back in her chair with a look of disbelief, "You're in love with Stiles."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lydia." Sophie swallowed, scared of what she would say next.

"You're _totally_ in love with him." Lydia shook her head.

"Lydia..." Sophie worried, feeling the alcohol finally hit her. Lydia raised her eyebrow, the look on her face looked like she solved the dirtiest crime. Lydia stood up and grabbed Sophie's hand again. "Where are we going?" Sophie stood up, being dragged by Lydia Martin once again. The strawberry blonde ignored her question as her eyes fell upon the boy she was looking for earlier.

"Stiles!" Lydia shouted, stumbling slightly.

"Yes?" Stiles looked back at the two girls with a look of confusion before Sophie was pushed into his arms.

"Dance." Lydia pointed at him before walking away.

"Hey..." Sophie forced herself to stand up correctly as she felt Stiles' hands still hold her up.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Stiles interrogated.

"Just a little bit." Sophie brought up her thumb and pointer finger, leaving a small gap between them.

"You're drunk." Stiles sighed.

"Shh, just dance with me, okay?" Sophie smiled up at him before taking his hands off her shoulders and sliding them down to her waist.

"Okay." Stiles swallowed as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I really didn't drink that much." Sophie explained, "Just really _really_ strong vodka."

"It's okay." Stiles smiled down at her, "I forgive you."

"I am forgiven!" Sophie grinned.

"Wait, are you supposed to be drinking on your meds?" Stiles frowned at the realization. He had been keeping track of her medication and making sure she was taking them when she was supposed to.

"I'll be fine." Sophie reassured before laying her head on his chest.

"Soph..." Stiles sighed before bringing one of his hands up and running it through her hair.

"Can we go inside?" Sophie asked as she lifted her head up to look at him.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Stiles took his hands off her waist as they pulled apart slightly. Sophie went to walk in front of him but he immediately grabbed her hand before she could go any further. Sophie glanced back at their hands before walking into the house and making their way to the refrigerator. Stiles grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Sophie before shutting the fridge door. Sophie took the water before turning around and seeing a struggling Scott stumble towards the door.

"Scott?" Sophie stumbled slightly forwards so she could see him better. She looked back at Stiles before she felt his hand grab hers again and dragged her out the door to see where he went but he was already gone.

"Oh no." Sophie worried, feeling Stiles drag her towards the jeep and help her in the passenger seat before shutting the door. Stiles walked around his car before hopping in and driving off to Scott's house. Sophie honestly couldn't remember what was going on right that moment.

"Drink your water, you need to sober up." Stiles commanded as he sped down the road.

"Yes, sir." Sophie saluted, struggling to open the bottle of water before taking a sip. She rested the bottle on her lap when she was done before turning towards Stiles and gazing at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just perfect." Sophie breathed before looking at the road again.

 _"She's drunk, Stiles, just ignore her."_

"No! Don't ignore me, I'm sorry." Sophie pouted.

Stiles looked over at her like she was crazy before looking back at the road.

"Sophie, I didn't say anything." Stiles shook his head.

"Yes you did! You said that I'm drunk and that you were gonna ignore me!" Sophie defended. She was 100% sure she heard those words come out of his mouth.

"Sophie, I didn't say that..." Stiles glanced over at me, "I thought it."

"Oh..."

"Drink your water." Stiles shook his head as he pulled up to Scott's house, he had too much on his mind right now.

"Come on." Stiles motioned for her to follow him and sped towards the door. Sophie sighed before sliding out of the car and following Stiles up the stairs. Stiles pounded on Scott's bedroom door and the two waited for him to open it but there was no answer. He pounded on the door again and this time Scott cracked the door. Stiles went to go in but Scott wouldn't let him.

"Let me in, Scott, I can help." Stiles stated.

"No. Listen you gotta find Allison." Scott pleaded.

"She's fine, I saw her get a ride from the party she's totally fine alright." Stiles explained.

"I think I know who it is." Scott groaned.

"Just let me in, we can t—"

"It's Derek! Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one that bit me; the one that killed the girl in the woods."

"I'm too drunk for this." Sophie placed her hands in her hair as the situation finally dawned on her. Her best friend was actually turning into a dog. a legitimate **dog**.

"Scott...Derek's the one that drove Allison from the party." Stiles recalled, causing Scott to slam the door shut.

"Scott!" Stiles pounded on the door but no answer.

* * *

Stiles and Sophie drove down the road alongside the woods for the millionth time in search for their friend.

"Stiles." Sophie nudged him as she pointed to their shirtless friend walking down the road.

"Thank god." Stiles breathed, pulling up next to Scott.

Scott glanced back at the car and realized who the owner was before turning around and opening the car door. Sophie moved to the back seat as Scott slid in to the passenger seat and shut the door. She handed Scott the shirt that sat on her lap all night before he took the shirt and slid it on.

"Wanna know what actually worries me the most?" Scott started.

"If you say 'Allison' I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles warned.

"She probably hates me now." Scott groaned as he leaned his head on the car door.

"She doesn't hate you, Scotty." Sophie shook her head, regretting the decision to even move due to her horrific hangover.

"Yeah," Stiles agreed. "But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology."

"Okay, Allison is not the most important thing right now. We should be focusing on the fact that Scott's a fucking werewolf!" Sophie reminded but Scott shot her a sad look.

"Hey, look, we'll get through this. We'll chain you up on full moon nights and feed you live mice." Stiles reassured, causing the blonde girl to hit his arm on his last sarcastic comment.

"What? I had a boa once, I could do it." Stiles nodded his head as they drove down the road.

-A/N-  
Hey there, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you think?


	2. Nicest Thing

**Cataclysm**

Chapter 2, _Nicest Thing_ _ **(Trigger Warning)**_

* * *

Sophie let out a groan as her alarm went off before blindly patting her hand on her bedside table in search for her phone. When she found it, she picked it up and hit the snooze button before tossing her phone on the bed and forcing herself to sit up.

She attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes but is was no good.

Sophie threw her blankets off of her before standing up and walking over to her dresser and pulling out some clothes to wear for the day. She removed her pajamas before shimming into her jeans and pulling the shirt onto her body shortly after. Her phone chimed, letting out a yawn and grabbed the object off the bed and read the new text message.

 _Tweedle Dee:_

 _Be there in five._

Sophie let out a sigh before typing a message back to him about how she had a car and that she could drive herself but he wouldn't have it. She shoved the phone into her back pocket before walking into her bathroom and taking a brush to her nappy hair. Sophie's hair didn't seem to cooperate with her so she just threw it up before continuing her morning routine.

After she was done, she brushed her teeth for the required minute before rinsing out her mouth and walking out of the bathroom. The girl slumped down on her bed before slipping on her socks and shoes.

Her phone notified her that she has new text but she didn't bother reading it, knowing it was Stiles and that he was probably outside.

Sophie slid her bag on her shoulder before slumping down the stairs and out the front door. She let out another yawn before walking up to the jeep and sliding into the passenger seat.

"Good morning." Stiles grinned as he held out a water bottle and a pill.

Sophie let out a sigh, grabbing the pill and tossing it at the back of her throat before taking the water bottle and downing its contents along with the pill.

"Are you and your dad coming tonight?" Sophie questioned. Her mom had thrown her a birthday party and had pretty much invited everyone already.

"Yup." Stiles nodded as he pulled out of the driveway, "You're gonna _love_ your present."

"What is it?" Sophie questioned.

"I can't tell you."

"You suck."

* * *

Sophie entered her first period classroom before sitting in her assigned seat and pulling out a notebook and pencil before placing it on her desk.

 _"God, I hate this class."_

Sophie slumped back in her chair, zoning out on the cover of her notebook.

 _"I am failing this class so hard, what am I even doing here?"_

More and more students continued to enter the classroom and they were all talking at once. Sophie wondered how people could be so energetic on a Monday morning.

Monday mornings were the _worst_.

 _"I wonder if he likes me."_

 _"Uhg, Greenberg, disgusting."_

 _"I hate that bitch so much, I wish I could get away with her murder."_

The classroom grew very loud very quickly and she wondered why Coach wasn't flipping his shit and telling everyone to shut up. Sophie looked up from her notebook before glancing around the classroom but there were only a few hushed conversations. She continued to look around the room frantically, looking at certain people and hearing their voices when their mouths weren't moving. Sophie shook her head before standing up and walking up to Coach's desk.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Sophie asked.

"Class just started, sit down." Coach didn't even look up at her.

"Coach, it's an emergency."

"I don't c—"

"A _lady_ emergency."

"O—oh, okay here." Coach immediately grabbed the hall pass and held it out to her.

 _"You didn't need to go into detail, jeez."_

Sophie stared at couch in disbelief. She definitely heard him talk but his mouth didn't move at all.

"Are you gonna take it?" Coach shook the pass.

Sophie shook her head, grabbed the pass and walked out of the classroom. She walked as fast as she could to the girls' restroom before setting the pass down and turning the faucet on. Sophie placed her hands underneath the water before splashing it on her cheeks. The girl turned the faucet off before placing her hands on the rims of the sink and taking a deep breath.

"You're fine." Sophie reassured herself, "You're not crazy."

She took a deep breath before pulling her phone out of her back pocket. Sophie stared at her lock screen, debating wither or not she should tell someone what was going on.

She took a deep breath before grabbing the hall pass and walking out of the restroom.

* * *

"Let's go! One on one from up top!" Couch commanded, "Jackson, take a long stick today."

Sophie stared at Scott and Stiles on the lacrosse field.

It was Scott's turn next and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach turn into swarming bees. When she went back to class that day, the noise had died down but some thoughts did sneak on her. Scott ran towards the goal but was immediately knocked over by Jackson. The boy laid on the ground for a second before standing up, noticing the coach walking over to him.

"Fucking asshole." Sophie grumbled, glaring at the boy that knocked her best friend over.

"McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach mocked as Scott moved back to the front of the line, glancing over at Sophie, he could sense her anxiety from a mile away. Scott shook it off, turning his attention back on Jackson. Coach blew the whistle, causing Scott to weave through his teammates and knock into Jackson.

Jackson fell to the ground from the force before grabbing onto his shoulder in pain. Sophie smirked a bit at the sight before noticing Scott fall to the ground.

She and Stiles made eye contact before running over to their friend.

"Scotty?" Sophie called out as Stiles wrapped his arm around him.

"I can't control it guys, it's happening." Scott groaned in pain.

"What? Right here?" Stiles questioned in disbelief, glancing back to see the team surrounding an injured Jackson.

"We have to get him out of here." Sophie breathed, looking over at Stiles before wrapping Scott's other arm around her shoulders.

"Scott, stand up." Stiles commanded.

Scott did what he was told before they dragged him off towards the school. Sophie pushed open the door to the boy's locker room, feeling herself lose grip onto Scott, causing him to fall on the floor. Scott pushed his back against the wall as Stiles kneeled down beside him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Scott growled causing Sophie to smack her back against the door of the locker room and Stiles to fall over. Scott stood up before speeding towards Stiles, causing the frightened boy to get off the ground and stumble behind a locker.

"Scott!" Sophie whimpered, feeling her body tremble as she tried to move forward. Scott jumped on top of the lockers before climbing on top of the vents. Stiles stumbled away from Scott as fast as he could before making his way back to where Sophie was. "Scott, please!"

Scott jumped off the vents, landing in front of his terrified best friends and making a swing at Stiles.

Sophie gasped before moving in front of Stiles. Her vision was blinded by a bright light that caused Scott to fly across the room and hit his back on the lockers. The two watched the boy groan as he removed his helmet before looking over at them. Stiles and Sophie stood in complete shock, not knowing what just happened.

"What happened?" Scott breathed, causing the two across from him to relax.

Stiles pulled off his glove before slamming it down on the floor, "You tried to kill us."

"Like I said before, it's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." Stiles reminded as he knelt down in front of him. Sophie wracked her brain of solutions on how she could have possibly done that but there was none. She slid down the wall of the locker room before bringing her knees to her chest and resting her head on them, feeling the tears sting her eyes.

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed." Scott reasoned.

"Well, it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Stiles stated, "You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line."

"Not anymore."

Scott glanced over at the girl that was trying to hold herself together. Stiles followed Scott's stare before crawling over to Sophie and pulling her into his arms. Sophie tried her best to slow her breathing and stop the tears but they continued to spill from her eyes. Scott removed himself from the bleachers, walking over to the two and kneeling down.

"I'm sorry, Soph..." Scott breathed before taking her hand into his, realizing that there was no possible way she could have made him fly across the room. "How did you do that?"

Sophie shook her head as she felt more tears fill her eyes, "I don't know."

"Did you get bitten recently?" Stiles questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"No." Sophie breathed, shaking her head.

"Well, I don't think light can come from people's hands." Stiles pointed out with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Stiles is right." Scott nodded his head before looking at Stiles, "I can't do that."

"Let's—" Sophie breathed as her voice shook, "Let's just talk about this later, please."

The two boys looked at each other before agreeing.

* * *

Sophie stood there with a stupid grin on her face as everyone close to her sung her a happy birthday. Once the song was over, she placed her elbows on the table before blowing out her candles. She didn't really know what to wish for. Her family let out slight cheers before she stood up straight again and felt her mother's arms wrap around her.

"Happy late birthday, baby." Gemma grinned before kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Thanks, mom." Sophie smiled back at her mother.

"Oh, sweet sixteen!" Keana sung, "I remember the days."

"You're literally a few months older than me." Sophie stated as she shook her head at her cousin. Keana rolled her eyes before dragging her finger alongside the cake before licking the frosting off of it.

"Keana." Gemma warned before walking over to Stiles' dad.

Gemma had been best friends with Sheriff Stilinski since high school and Sophie could only hope she will be that way with Scott and Stiles in the future.

" _Mom_ ," Serena whined, "Can we have cake now?"

"Yes, baby love."

Sophie laughed at her little sister's urgency before walking over to Keana, Stiles and Scott.

"So when are you starting school?" Sophie questioned her cousin.

"Next Monday, sadly." Keana groaned.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Stiles reassured.

" _Sure_." Keana added.

* * *

"This is a stupid idea." Sophie sighed as the three walked through the hospital.

"Well, it's the only idea we have." Stiles stated, motioning Scott towards the morgue. Scott nodded his head before walking in that direction.

"What now?" Sophie questioned as the two walked towards the front desk, noticing Lydia sitting in the waiting room.

"We wait." Stiles shrugged before sitting down in a chair. Sophie glanced around the hospital, feeling very uncomfortable. Stiles glanced up at her, noticing her facial expressions. "What's wrong?"

"It's just... weird being here." Sophie admitted before sitting in the chair next to him.

"I still have nightmares." Stiles nodded his head in agreement, looking over at her.

"I'm sorry." Sophie sighed before leaning back into the chair.

* * *

➵➵➵ **flashback** ➵➵➵

 _"Sophie!" Stiles shouted as he sped up the stairs, Scott not far behind him. The boy swung open her bedroom door, rushing over to the bathroom door as Scott took a hit of his inhaler. Stiles attempted to open the door but it was locked. The boys glanced at each other before nodding their heads. The two backed up from the door before slamming their bodies against it._

 _"Let's do it again." Scott suggested, causing Stiles to nod in agreement. The boys repeated their movement before bashing their bodies against the door, this time opening it. The door swung open and the floor was soaked with water that was overflowing from the bathtub. Stiles slammed his back on the bathroom wall in shock as Scott dropped his inhaler._

 _"Oh my god." Scott whispered_

 _Stiles choked back the bile that formed in the back of his throat, staring at the blood dripping from her forearm to her fingertips._

 _"What do we do?" Stiles panicked._

 _"I-I..." Scott fought to find the words he meant to say, "Hospital."_

 _Stiles nodded as he inched towards the tub before sliding his arms under her armpits and pulling her out and placing her on the ground. Scott grabbed a decorative towel before falling to his knees and wrapping it around her deep wound._

 _Stiles glanced up at the counter that's was covered in medication, "She took pills!"_

 _"Make her throw them up!" Scott urged, not knowing what else to do._

 _Stiles hesitated before shoving his fingers down her throat, causing her to throw up anything she took._

 _Sophie faded in and out of consciousness as she felt Stiles pick her up from her armpits and Scott grip onto her ankles. The boys struggled as they carried her out of her room and down the stairs before rushing out the door. The two stumbled towards the jeep as Stiles adjusted his grip on her, opening the back door. The boys slid her in, Scott climbing in with her with her head laying on his lap. Stiles slammed the door shut before racing to the driver's side and hopping into the seat before speeding towards the hospital. Scott reached for his phone, shaking as he dialed his mother's number. The boy felt his chest tighten as the phone rang, tears running down his cheeks._

 _"_ Scott _?" He heard his mother's voice._

 _"Mom." Scott swallowed back his tears as Stiles glanced back at him, "Were coming to the hospital."_

 _"_ What happened? _" Melissa worried as Scott pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call. Stiles tapped on the steering wheel as he sped down the road, turning into the hospital parking lot. The boy pulled into a parking space before wiping away his tears and climbing out of the car. Scott popped open the door before grabbing the girl and pulling her out of the car. Stiles wrapped her arm around his shoulder as Scott did the same to the other before dragging her into the hospital._

 _"Somebody help!" Stiles shouted as several nurses, including Scott's mom, rushed over and placed her on a gurney._

 _"Call Gemma." Melissa commanded before rushing off in the other direction with Sophie. Stiles pulled out his phone before dialing Gemma's number and placing it on his ear._

 _"Hey, I can't talk right now. Leave your name and number so I can get back to you." Stiles sighed as the the beep signaled for him to leave a voicemail but he hung up and tried to call her again. No answer. Stiles called at least six more times before chucking his phone at the vending machine and smacking his back against the wall, sliding down it in frustration. Scott slid down next to his best friend, looking over at him as Stiles hid his tear stained face in his hands._

 _"She's gonna be okay." Scott reassured but he wasn't even sure if he was going to be right or not._

* * *

Stiles shook the memory from his head, "Don't be sorry."

"No. I should have tried. I should have tried to be better," Sophie shook her head, "For you, for mom, for Scott. I don't want to be like my dad. I don't want to just leave everyone behind."

"You're not going to leave anyone behind."

"I tried to."

"I'm sure that's not what ran through your head."

"The scent was the same." Scott confirmed as he came up to them.

"You sure?" Stiles questioned as he stood from his seat, "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property."

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Scott added.

Sophie stood up and listened to their conversation, feeling completely useless in the situation.

"I say we use it." Stiles nodded before walking towards the hospital doors, followed by Sophie and Scott.

"How?" Scott questioned, causing Stiles to stop walking and face him.

"Tell me something first," Stiles continued, "Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't."

"There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles, bite marks." Scott reassured.

"Okay, then we're gonna need a shovel." Stiles placed himself in between the two before patting their backs.

* * *

The three piled out of the jeep as Scott and Stiles carried shovels.

"Wait, somethings different." Scott stated as they walked towards where half the body was buried.

"Different how?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know." Scott shrugged, "Let's just get this over with."

Scott dug his shovel into the dirt as Sophie sat crisscross on the ground.

"You're not gonna help?" Stiles questioned before digging along with Scott.

"There's only two shovels." Sophie shrugged as she placed a cigarette between her lips, "I'm here for support."

"Aren't you just a saint?" Scott chuckled as he continued to shovel.

"I know, sometimes I'm just too nice for my own good." Sophie nodded her head, making sure her sarcasm was noticeable before lighting the object between her lips.

"So when are guys going to grow a pair and get together?" Scott questioned as he glanced between the two. Sophie choked on smoke while Stiles froze in his place.

"What?" Sophie placed her elbows on her knees as she hid her face, careful not to burn herself.

"Well, you're in love with him and he's in love with you, I was just wondering." Scott shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal before placing a stupid grin on his face as he continued to dig.

"Scott!" Sophie seethed before reaching for the nearest rock and throwing it at him, completely missing her target.

"You're in love with me?" Stiles questioned in complete disbelief as he looked over at the distraught girl.

"I'm going to kick your little werewolf ass, Scott McCall!" Sophie put out her cigarette, gently placing it on the ground before standing up and speeding towards Scott, causing him to drop his shovel, backing away slowly then picking up the pace. Sophie chased the werewolf boy around the area as Stiles stared off into oblivion with a goofy smirk on his face.

"Can you kick my ass later?" Scott questioned as he walked backwards, attempting to reason with her. "We have to finish digging up the body."

Sophie huffed at him before turning on her heal and walking back to her spot and sitting down.

"You're welcome." Scott glanced between the two before going back to his task.

After a while of digging, Scott spoke again, "This is taking way too long." Scott stated as he wiped away the sweat forming on his eyebrow.

"Just keep going." Stiles commanded as they continued to shovel dirt.

"What if he comes back?" Scott argued.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles answered.

"What if he catches us?"

"I have a plan for that."

"Which is?"

"We each run in different directions, whoever he catches first, too bad." Stiles shrugged.

"Typical." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I hate that plan." Scott shook his head.

Stiles began to dig again but hit something hard with his shovel.

"Alright, stop." Stiles demanded before tossing the shovel aside. Sophie crawled over to the hole they just dug before the three began to untie the knots.

"Hurry." Scott rushed.

"I'm trying, did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?" Stiles groaned.

Sophie pulled the fabric that was hiding the body back, causing all three of them to jump back.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles questioned as they all stared inside.

"It's a wolf!" Scott stated.

"Yeah, I can see that! I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood?" Stiles questioned.

"I told you something was different." Scott defended as Sophie covered her mouth and nose to protect herself from the awful smell.

"This doesn't make sense." Stiles shook his head.

"We gotta get out of here." Scott added.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed.

"Good idea." Sophie nodded her head.

"Help me cover this up." Stiles demanded as he reached for the shovel but froze in his place.

"What's wrong?" Scott questioned.

"Do you see that flower?" Stiles questioned as he pointed over to it, causing Scott and Sophie to follow his finger.

"What about it?" Scott questioned.

"I think its wolfs bane." Stiles stated as he set down his shovel.

"What's that?" Scott glanced over at him.

"Haven't you ever seen the wolf man?" Stiles asked and Scott shook his head, "Ron Chaney Jr? Claude Rains? The original, classic werewolf movie?"

"No, what?" Scott grew irritated.

"You're so unprepared for this." Stiles shook his head before standing up and walking over to the flower and picking it up, realizing it's tied to a rope. The boy gripped onto the rope before pulling it out of the dirt, following it around the hole.

" _Holy_ shit fuck." Sophie breathed, her and Scott stood up immediately as they saw what was in the hole.

"Stiles." Scott called out as they continued to look at the now human body.

Stiles walked over to the two before seeing what was inside and stepping back in shock. "Whoa."

* * *

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott admitted.

"Just keep looking." Stiles commanded as he drove down the road, "Maybe it's like a ritual or something. Like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, something that you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to-do list." Scott replied sarcastically as Sophie laid her head down in the back seat. "I need to figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles suggested.

"Hey! Stop it, stop saying 'werewolves', stop enjoying this so much!" Scott shouted.

"Are you okay?" Stiles questioned.

"No!" Scott replied, "No, I'm not, I'm so far from being okay!"

Sophie felt overwhelmingly sick and exhausted as she tried to force herself to sit up but was too weak.

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott. Sooner or later." Stiles explained.

"I can't," Scott started.

"Well, you're gonna have to!" Stiles argued.

"No! I can't breathe!" Scott finished as a few groans escaped his mouth. "Pull over!"

"Why? What's happening?" Stiles questioned, glancing between him and the road. Scott looked into the bag before realizing what was in it.

"You kept it?" Scott questioned angrily as Sophie continued to struggle in the back.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles defended.

"Stop the car!" Scott growled as his eyes went yellow, causing Stiles to slam on the break. Stiles grabbed the bag before getting out of his car and chucking it into the forest.

The boy let out a sigh, "Okay, we're good." Stiles froze, realizing that Scott was gone. "Scott?"

Stiles opened the back door of the jeep, seeing Sophie struggling to breathe.

"Sophie?" Stiles breathed, grabbing her forearms and pulling her up, leaning her against the back of the seat. Stiles glanced back at where he tossed the wolfs bane then back at Sophie, realizing it was effecting her too. "Open your eyes, Soph." Stiles gently patted on her cheeks, attempting to wake her up. "Sophie."

Sophie tried as hard as she could to move but no matter how hard she tried, she was too weak.

Stiles placed his hands on her cheeks before slamming his lips onto hers, causing her eyes to fly open. Stiles pulled away with a sigh of relief before noticing the color of her eyes and slamming his back on the car door in surprise. The vibrant fuchsia color faded from her eyes before she lost consciousness and her body slammed onto the seat. Stiles took a minute to take everything in before shutting the car door and climbing into the driver's seat. Stiles started the car before racing down the trail of the woods, grabbing his phone from the cup holder and calling the Sheriff's station.

 _"Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty."_ The voice stated when she picked up the phone.

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls." Stiles requested.

 _"Odd? How?"_

"Like an odd person? Or a dog-like individual roaming the streets?" Stiles explained.

 _"I'm hanging up on you now."_

"No! W-w-w-w-wait!" Stiles begged.

 _"Bye."_

Stiles threw his phone down onto the passenger seat in frustration before glancing back to check on Sophie.

* * *

"Do you feel better?" Stiles questioned the girl beside him as they speed walked to the boy's locker room.

"Yeah, thanks." Sophie breathed before pushing the door to their destination open and walking in. "Oh! Gross!" Sophie turned away as fast as she could when she realized what they walked in on as Stiles rolled his eyes. The girl looked over at Stiles, "At least he didn't rip her apart?"

"I'm sure he wants to." Stiles winked at her, causing Sophie's jaw to drop before playfully hitting him in the shoulder. Allison pulled away from Scott's kiss before turning on her heal and walking away, noticing the two.

"Stiles, Sophie." Allison waved before walking out of the boy's bathroom.

Scott began to walk towards his best friends with a huge smile on his face.

"Look at that shit eating grin!" Sophie grinned before patting Scott on the back.

"I kissed her." Scott breathed, his smile still contact.

"We saw." Sophie stated.

"She kissed me." Scott continued.

"We saw that too." Stiles stated, "It's pretty good, huh?"

"I-I I don't know how... but I controlled it." Scott started, "I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad."

Stiles glanced over at Sophie before speaking, "Yeah. We'll talk later then." Stiles patted Scott's shoulder before attempting to walk away but was grabbed by his shirt.

"What?" Scott questioned, causing Stiles to sigh.

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Stiles explained.

"And?"

"Well, I'll keep it simple." Stiles nodded, "Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal not _human_. Derek's _human_ not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?" Scott questioned in disbelief.

"Ha, I wish..." Sophie added.

"Here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the dead girl... both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?!"

"Derek's sister..."

* * *

A/N: It feels kinda basic and rushed but i'm just trying to get through these chapters so bare with me.


	3. Triple Date

**Cataclysm**

Chapter 3, _Triple Date_

* * *

"So, you killed her?" Stiles questioned as the trio walked through the school doors.

"I don't know. I just woke up, I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe... I never had a dream where I woke up like that before..." Scott explained as he walked between his best friends.

"Really? I have." Stiles stated, "Usually ends a little differently."

"I'm sure Scott's _wet dreams_ don't consist of murdering an innocent girl... I hope." Sophie reassured, causing Scott to roll his eyes.

"A: I meant I never had a dream that felt that real," Scott looked over at Sophie before turning to Stiles, "and B: Never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

"Noted. Let me take a guess, here—" Stiles was cut off.

 **"** No, I... I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out." Scott guessed.

 **"** No, of course not!" Stiles lied, causing Scott to shoot him a look, "Yeah, that's totally it... Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling it pretty freakin' amazingly. You know, it's not like, like there is some lycanthrope for beginner's class you can take..."

 **"** Yeah, not a class, but... Maybe a teacher." Scott proposed.

 **"** Who, Derek?!" Stiles questioned in disbelief before slapping him on the back of the head, "Did you forget the part when we put him in jail?"

 **"** Yeah, I know but... chasing her, driving her to the back of the bus, it just felt so real..." Scott explained.

 **"** How real?" Stiles questioned.

 **"** Like it actually happened..." Scott replied.

"I'm sure you didn't actually do anything to Alli—" Sophie started but was cut off when the three walked through the back doors to see crime scene tap around a bus, cops surrounding the area. "Never mind." Sophie looked over at Scott, "You definitely did something."

 **"** She's probably fine." Stiles reassured as him and Sophie rushed after Scott.

"She's not answering my texts..." Scott stated as he scrolled through his text messages.

 **"** You know it could just be a coincidence, a seriously amazing coincidence..." Stiles attempted to calm his friend down but it wasn't working.

"Scotty, you wouldn't do anything to hurt her... right?" Sophie questioned.

"No... just help me look for her, okay?" Scott demanded before eagerly searching the halls and rounding the corner, leaving his friends behind. Stiles and Sophie stopped in the middle of the hall before turning to look at each other as the announcements rang through the school.

 **"** _Students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the accident of last night in one of our buses. While the police try to determinate what happened, classes will proceed as usual. Thank you_."

Sophie sighed, "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Y-Yeah." Stiles smiled awkwardly at her before parting ways.

* * *

 **"** But dreams aren't memories!" Stiles reminded as him and Scott walked over to the table Sophie was seated at.

 **"** Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night and I don't know what..." Scott explained as he sat across from Sophie.

 **"** What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles questioned as he sat beside the blonde girl.

 **"** Because the night of the full moon he didn't change, he was in total control. I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some totally innocent guys..." Scott defended.

 **"** You don't know that." Stiles stated as Sophie sneakily snatched a tater tot from Stiles' plate before shoving it in her mouth.

 **"** I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel..."

 **"** No, you're not cancelling, okay? You're not going to cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

 **"** Figure what out?" Lydia questioned as she placed her tray on the table before sitting down next to Scott, causing the blonde girl to jump.

"Jesus Christ!" Sophie breathed, placing a hand on her fast beating heart, "You need a fucking cat bell."

"Sorry, love." Lydia winked at her before turning to the boys and waiting for an answer.

"Er... Homework." Scott nodded.

 **"** Yeah..." Stiles agreed before leaning over the table to whisper to Scott, **"** Why is she sitting with us?" Scott shook his head with a confused expression. Allison sat down on the other side of Scott as Danny sat beside Sophie.

 **"** Get up." Jackson commanded to one of the boys that sat near his girlfriend.

 **"** Why don't you ask Danny to get up?"

 **"** Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny stated.

"This is very overwhelming." Sophie stated.

"Agreed." Stiles nodded his head.

 **"** So, I heard it was some kind of an animal attack... Probably a cougar." Danny stated.

 **"** I heard it was a mountain lion." Jackson added, causing Sophie to roll her eyes.

 **"** A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia stated with a roll of her eyes as he stared at her with confusion, "...Isn't it?"

 **"** Who cares? It was probably a homeless tweaker who was gonna die anyway." Jackson shrugged.

"Wow... that's amazing." Sophie stared in fake awe.

"What?" Jackson questioned.

"You're just as much of an asshole up close then you are far away." Sophie grinned before leaning back into her seat.

"Now, now, play nice!" Lydia forced a smile as she picked at her food.

 **"** Actually, I just found out who it is, check it out." Stiles stated before holding out his phone for everyone to see.

" _The sheriff's department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed that the victim, Garrisson Meyers, did survive at the attack! Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."_

 **"** Wait, I know this guy." Scott recalled, moving closer to the phone to get a better look.

 **"** You do?" Allison questioned, glancing between the phone and Scott.

 **"** Yeah, I used to take his bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Scott explained.

 **"** Can we talk about something more fun, please?" Lydia sighed, "Like... Oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia looked over at Allison, "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

 **"** Oh, hum... We haven't decided what we were gonna do..." Allison admitted.

 **"** Well, I'm not a big fan of watching lacrosse videos but if the six of us are going out... We're doing something fun."

"Six?" Allison questioned, causing Lydia to look over at Sophie and Stiles.

"Stiles and Sophie are going to be joining us." Lydia stated, causing Sophie to choke on her water and Stiles to freeze.

"What?" Stiles and Sophie questioned in unison.

 **"** I guess it sounds... fun." Allison forced a smile.

 **"** You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asked as he lifted up a fork, "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

 **"** What about bowling? You love to bowl." Lydia turned to her boyfriend while Sophie and Stiles attempted to take in what just happened.

 **"** Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson reminded.

 **"** How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison questioned before turning to Scott, "You can bowl, right?"

"I am definitely not a good bowler so maybe I shouldn't go..." Sophie attempted to get out of it but it did no good.

 **"** Sort of..." Scott admitted.

"You can just use the bumpers, sweetie." Lydia reassured Sophie before turning back to Jackson.

"Not how I planned our first date." Stiles sighed, "Especially not with them."

"You've thought about our first date?" Sophie looked over at him in surprise

 **"** Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson mocked Scott.

"Well yeah..." Stiles replied.

 **"** Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." Scott lied, causing Sophie to burst out into laughter.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Sophie whined before popping open the back door of the jeep. "Why can't I just come with you guys?"

"Because you need some girl time." Stiles replied with a feminine tone, glancing back at her.

"Oh, I get plenty of that with you two." Sophie smiled before climbing out of the jeep and walking up to the Argent's house. Sophie glanced back nervously, seeing the boys give her an awkward smile and wave before they drove off. The girl let out a sigh before ringing the doorbell. After a few seconds the door was answered by an older redheaded woman that she assumed was Allison's mother.

"I'm, uh, Sop—"

"Sophie! Allison is expecting you, please come in." Mrs. Argent motioned for her to come inside. Sophie took a deep breathe before walking into their household. "They should be upstairs."

"Thank you." Sophie forced a smile before walking over to the stairs and walking up them. The girl scanned the area before following the voices of two teenage girls at the end of the hallway.

 **"** Hum... Pass." Lydia shook her head when Allison showed her the shirt, "Sophie!"

"Lydia." Sophie forced a smile as the redheaded girl scanned her outfit.

"It will have to do." Lydia sighed, referring to the blonde girl's attire as Allison's father walked into the room.

 **"** Dad... Hello." Allison forced a smile, not knowing what he was doing here. Sophie glanced over at the man, remembering what Scott told her about him.

 **"** Right, I'm sorry, I completely forgot to knock." Her father shook his head as he slid his jacket on.

 **"** Hey, Mr. Argent." Lydia greeted before posing on the bed.

 **"** Dad, do you need something?" Allison questioned as Sophie sat down on the bed next to Lydia.

 **"** I wanted to tell you that you'd be staying in tonight."

 **"** What? I'm going out with my friends tonight."

 **"** Not when some animal is out there's attacking people." Mr. Argent contradicted.

 **"** Dad..."

 **"** There's a curfew, no one's allowed out passed 9.30 pm. No more arguing." Mr. Argent stated before leaving the room.

 **"** Daddy's little girl..." Lydia mocked as she stood from the bed.

 **"** Sometimes. But not tonight." Allison smirked before opening the window and climbing out onto the roof.

 **"** What are you doing?" Lydia questioned as Allison jumped off the roof and landed perfectly, causing Sophie to gasp.

 **"** Eight years of gymnastic! You guys coming?" Allison questioned.

 **"** I'll take the stairs..." Lydia motioned towards the door.

"Yeah, me too." Sophie nodded her head as the two walked out of her bedroom.

* * *

 **"** You really look like you know what you're doing." Scott nodded his head as he watched Allison pick out a ball.

 **"** I used to bowl with my dad. When was the last time you bowled?" Allison questioned.

 **"** Hum... At Sophie's birthday party." Scott replied before the girl nodded and walked away, "When I was eight."

"I can't believe she _actually_ gave me bumpers." Sophie whined, watching Jackson help Lydia throw the ball which only hit three pins.

"It's okay, at least there is no possible way you could get less than one." Stiles patted her on the back.

 **"** Oh, I'm so bad at this." Lydia shook her head before turning to Sophie, "You're turn!"

"Oh no." Sophie sighed before forcing herself to stand up and grab the lightest ball she could. The girl threw the ball, watching it hit the bumpers several times before completely passing the pins. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Stiles, why don't you go help her." Lydia suggested as the group continued to laugh while Sophie grabbed the ball again.

"Uh, um." Stiles froze in his seat as Scott nodded his head in Sophie's direction to get him to move. Stiles slowly nodded his head before standing up and walking over to her. "Okay."

Stiles ran his fingers down her arm until he reached her hand, causing Sophie to shiver at his touch. Sophie backed up slightly so that her back was touching his torso while Stiles placed his free hand on her waist.

"Ready?" Stiles questioned, looking down at the girl.

"Y-Yeah." Sophie nodded, pulling their arms back and tossing the ball on the lane. The two watched the ball run down and hit at least 4 pins, causing Sophie to cheer for herself.

"Pathetic." Jackson shook his head while Allison grabbed her ball and went up to the lane as Sophie and Stiles sat back down. Allison threw the ball and ended up hitting all of the pins.

"Someone brought their A game." Lydia grinned at the girl as Allison sat back down next to Scott. Jackson rolled his eyes before walking up to the lane and rolling the ball, hitting all the pins.

 **"** You're up, McCall..." Jackson stated as he walked back over to his girlfriend.

 **"** You can do it, Scott!" Allison cheered as Stiles and Sophie shot each other a humorous look. Scott glanced back before throwing the ball and missing the pins, causing Jackson to laugh.

 **"** Jackson." Allison threatened, "You mind shutting up?"

 **"** I'm sorry... I'm just laughing back to the phrase 'I'm a great bowler'" Jackson laughed.

 **"** Maybe he just needs a little warm up." Allison defended.

 **"** Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers." Jackson continued to laugh along with Lydia, causing Sophie to scoff at the duo.

 **"** Just aim for the middle." Allison directed to Scott.

 **"** How about you just aim something else than the gutter." Jackson mocked.

"God, do you ever stop talking?" Sophie grew defensive of her best friend as she turned her attention on Jackson.

"Awe, are you gonna get all sad and cut yourself?" Jackson mocked the blonde girl, causing Scott to turn around to face him and Stiles to stand up. "Are your boys gonna beat me up?"

"Jackson, shut up." Lydia forced a smile.

"It's fine." Sophie glanced from Stiles to Scott before motioning him to play his turn.

"Okay guys, let him concentrate." Allison pleaded.

 **"** Come on, just one damn pin, please." Scott spoke to himself as he faced the pins again, throwing the ball but not getting any further than the gutter.

 **"** Oh, great job, McCall! Man, you are a pro." Jackson mocked as he clapped his hands.

 **"** Don't worry, we just started..." Allison reassured as Scott walked back. **"** Scott, you think too much." She stated as she came up from behind him.

 **"** I'm really sorry, I'm ruining everything." Scott shook his head.

 **"** No, no, not at all but I would like to shut them up so, just clear your head, and think about something else." Allison suggested.

"Like what?"

 **"** Anything. Think about me." Allison went to walk away but came back to whisper in his ear. "Naked."

The group watched as Scott swung his arm back and tossed the ball onto the lane before hitting all of the pins.

Sophie and Stiles to stare in shock.

"Holy shit." Sophie grinned before glancing back at Stiles who was just as shocked as her.

 **"** What did you say to him?" Lydia questioned Allison.

 **"** Hum, I just gave him something to think about." Allison admitted as Scott walked back over.

"Gross." Sophie shook her head.

* * *

"I didn't hit one pin the entire game." Sophie whined as she slipped on her normal shoes.

"Who cares, it's just bowling."

"Yeah, I guess." Sophie sighed.

"Hey, it doesn't matter," Stiles grabbed her hands, "And even if it does then just practi-"

"I love you." Sophie shouted, clenching her eyes shut as if the world was going to end before taking a deep breath and babbling. "I've been in love with you since the sixth grade when Lydia made fun of me and then you cut off a piece of her hair to get back at her. You probably won't ever want to talk to me again after this but I needed to get it out and you mean so much to me and I never want t—"

Sophie was cut off by Stiles' lips on hers. The girl melted into his kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist while their lips moved in sync. The two didn't move for a while before Stiles pulled away and looked at her.

"I love you too." Stiles nodded his head, a smile spreading across his face.

"Finally!" Scott shouted from around the corner, causing the two to jump as Lydia smirked at them. "The sexual tension was killing me!"

"Wait, I thought they were already together?" Allison questioned as she turned to Scott, causing him and Lydia to laugh.

"Please, you're not the only one." Lydia stated.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Stiles questioned as they walked up to her front door.

"Other than the fact Jackson was a complete asshole... Yes." Sophie nodded.

"Sure you don't want me to spend the night?"

"You know I would totally let you but Keana is here tonight. My family wants to have a 'talk' with me or whatever."

"Ah, okay." Stiles nodded his head, "I'll pick you up in the morning then."

"I have a car, Stiles." Sophie shook her head with a smile on her face.

"So?"

"Okay, fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Sophie agreed, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Stiles went to walk away but changed his mind before placing a kiss on her lips. "I'll call you later."

"Okay." Sophie grinned, opening her front door as Stiles walked away and hopped in his car. The girl walked into her home before shutting the door behind her and resting her back on it as she took in everything that happened tonight.

"Hey, sweetie." Gemma greeted her daughter as she walked out of the living room. "How was your date?"

"Date?" Keana popped around the corner, "With who?!"

"With Stiles." Gemma smirked, glancing back at her niece then back at Sophie.

"Stiles?" Keana questioned in disbelief, "Called that shit years ago."

"Where's Aunt Sienna?" Sophie questioned, attempting to avoid the questions being shot at her.

"She went to the liquor store with Joshua." Gemma replied, "Oh, Micah and Hunter went to a birthday party and the girls are with grandpa. So it's just us and grandma tonight."

"Does this have something to do with the talk were going to have?"

"Yes, love." Gemma nodded her head, "Go change into something comfortable."

"Okay..." Sophie shook her head before walking up the stairs, shortly followed by Keana. "Am I in trouble?"

"No." Keana reassured as they walked into her room. "Just try and not have a heart attack, I know I did."

"Oh god." Sophie sighed as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. "What is it even about?"

"Have you been feeling any different lately?" Keana questioned as she sat down on her cousins bed. Sophie froze in her place before taking a deep breath and facing her cousin.

"No, why?" Sophie forced a smile.

"You can trust me, Sophie." Keana reassured, standing up and walking over to her. Sophie watched the older girl stop in front of her before seeing her familiar brown eyes fade into a vibrant fuchsia color, causing the blonde girl to back into her dresser.

"What the hell?" Sophie stared into her cousin's eyes that didn't seem to belong to her.

"Have you been feeling any different lately?" Keana repeated.

Sophie hadn't noticed she'd been holding her breath. There was no way this was real. She didn't want this to be real. Keana was right. She had been feeling different lately.

"Sophie?" Keana worried, reaching out to touch her.

Sophie tried to back away from her cousins touch as much as she could before swatting her away and moving out of her reach. "N- No, I can't... this isn't normal."

"Sophie..."

"No. No! Do not talk to me." Sophie shook her head feeling a sudden realization, "Is this what the talk was supposed to be about?"

Keana nodded.

Sophie placed her hands in her hair, "I can't be here." The girl released her hair before grabbing her car keys and rushing out of her bedroom door.

"Hi honey, whats wrong?" Gemma questioned as Sophie ran down the stairs and towards the door, completely ignoring her mother before slamming the front door shut.

Keana sighed, walking down the steps to be greeted with her mother and her aunt.

"I told you to wait." Gemma sighed, placing the freshly opened bottle of wine on the coffee table.

* * *

Sheriff Noah Stilinski was greeted by a very frantic Sophie pounding on his front door before inviting her inside, "He's upstairs."

Sophie zoomed past the man in front of her and down the hall to Stiles' room. As soon as she opened the door she could feel the sobs she had been holding in begin to break free.

Stiles immediately looked up from his desk at the sudden presence in his room. Sophie began to choke on her sobs, causing Stiles to jump up from his chair and wrap his arms around the distraught girl.

"Sophie, what happened?" Stiles ran his fingers through her hair.

Sophie shook her head, not able to choke out the words she wanted to sigh though her tears.

Stiles slightly pulled away from the embrace to look into her eyes and placing a hand on her cheek. "Hey... Hey, it's gonna be okay, Soph." Stiles wiped away a stray tear with his thumb before bringing her back into an embrace.

* * *

 **A/N:** Some things have changed but i'm finally down with the construction and will be continuing the story.


End file.
